Smallville Nzambi
by imawilly
Summary: Story set in season 4 about Lionel treating dead people that are on Earth for Kal-El. There is a problem: The zombies are made of Kryptonite.


This story is set in the fourth season of Smallville.

Smallville – Nzambi

"Clark, remember when me and your mother are out tonight, be careful, we trust you. And the other thing, I left explosives in the barn, you'll be able to see them easy if you use your abilities," Jonathan told his son.

"Dad, what do you do with explosives?" Clark asked.

"They're not mine, they're your grandfather's," Jonathan replied.

Clark put the jug of milk on the table as Chloe entered, smiling.

"Chloe, isn't this a little…early?" Clark asked.

"Oh, well…" Chloe was interrupted.

"No, it's okay. Do you want any breakfast?"

"I've already ate, thank you," she replied, as Clark took a bite out of the toast.

Martha came down the stairs, grinning.

"Hi, Chloe, would you like breakfast,"

"She already ate," Clark said before Chloe said anything else.

"N-no thank you, Mrs. Kent," Chloe said.

"So why the sudden stop by?" Clark asked.

"Take a look at this article," Chloe said, stepping forward. "Looks like our favorite rich boy's father is up to something,"

Clark stared at the article.

BRINGING BACK THE DEAD

_Millionaire Lionel Luthor has recently been experimenting on the dead, trying to find ways to revive them, make them breave again. In one of his most recent experiments it shows that the fiery is not impossible, as Lionel has managed to get a once dead person revived. He understands that a lot of people are against what he's doing. _

_Written by __Simone D'Neige, The Daily Planet_

"Why would Lionel want to bring back the dead?" Clark asked, curious.

"I don't know. I've already got in to touch with the writer; I think you should go talk to Lex,"

"Chloe, in case you haven't checked, me and Lex aren't on the best terms at the moment,"

"Aah, okay, what if I go talk to Lex and you the writer?" Chloe asked.

Clark agreed and Chloe handed him the address, they walked outside to get in the cars. As Chloe turned off one way to Lex's mansion, Clark sped off, and was in Metropolis in nearly a minute. Clark stopped outside the large block of flats that the reporter lived in. It's number forty-three, on the top floor. Clark sped up and knocked on the door.

"Hello, my name is Clark Kent, I come in favour of Chloe Sullivan,"

Clark waited. Then a voice startled him from behind.

"Ah, you're the Kent's son, rite? I'd wondered when I'd be seeing you again, now… if you'd excuse me," Lionel Luthor said.

"Simone's not in, would you mind telling me what your doing here?"

"Me and Simone have been talking, it's really not your business,"

Lionel walked past Clark, getting a key out and entering the room.

Lana collected the empty glasses from the couple's table and took them back.

"So how is Lana Lang?" Lois asked Lana as she walked back behind the till.

"I'm okay, how about you," Lana said, nodding.

"Never better, could I have another capper chino please," Lois asked.

"Yep, so what are you doing today?"

"Oh, well, I was planning on stopping at Smallville's house a bit later, see Chloe,"

"Cool, maybe I could come with you," Lana said, passing the capper chino to Lois.

Lois's phone started to vibrate in her pocket. She answered it.

"Lois, hey, I need your help, where are you?" Chloe asked, not even saying hello.

"At the Talon keeping Lana company, what do you need help with?"

"I need to get in to Lothorcorp,"

"Okay cousin, but it's going to cost you," Lois said, grinning.

Meanwhile, Lex got in the elavator of LuthorCorp, when his phone started to ring.

"Hello," Lex answered.

"Mr. Luthor, we had a guest at the mansion for you, Miss Sullivan, we told her you were away," the man replied.

"Okay, thank you," Lex said, hanging up, when the lift suddenly stopped and shook. It was still, and the lights flicked off.

"Hello?!" Lex cried. "Dad, if this is your idea of a joke it's not funny!" Lex shouted.

Lex checked his phone, it was dead.

"Dam it!" Lex shouted, throwing his phone on the floor agressively.

Clark suddenly appeared at the Talon doorstep.

"Lana!" Clark shouted, walking up to the till.

"Hey, Clark," she said, smiling.

"Have you seen Chloe, anywhere?" Clark asked.

"She just got off the phone to Lois who left, Chloe needed her help with something," Lana said, but when she looked up, Clark was gone.

"Lois, you read the article about Lionel and the dead bodies, rite?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, make sure you be careful in there. There's all kinds off diseases lurking," Lois said.

"Yep,"

"Okay, so I'm going to go chat that guy up guarding the front gate, go when he's not looking," Lois told Chloe, as they both sat in the car watching.

Lois got out and walked up to the guard, who stood there smiling.

"Hey there, handsome," Lois said, smirking. "Me and my friend, were lost, I don't suppose you have a map of the city, do you?"

"Come in here, we might have one," the big guy said, leading her in to the little guard cabin. Chloe ran through the gates as Lois done her bit.

"Okay, thankyou," Lois said, realising Chloe had got through.

Lois headed back to the car and got in, nervous. Clark appeared at the car window suddenly.

"Lois, where's Chloe?"

"Jesus, Smallville. She's gone in, why?"  
"What if Lionel is holding the dead people in there? Chloe could get infected,"

"What did you expect she's gone in there for, Smallville? She's not gone in there for a chat with anyone," Lois argued.

"You let your cousin go in there alone?" Clark asked.

"Sorry?" Lois said.

Clark was gone.

Chloe opened a restricted area door, and went in holding her nose.

"Oh my god," Chloe said, as she sore a body, lying on a table.

The person had no hair, and it looked like they'd been bleeding inside there body. There body moved up and down as the machine pumped air in to them. Suddenly, it grabbed Chloe, pulling her in. She screamed as loud as she could, but then the thing put her down.

"Chloe," it whispered.

"Oh my god, Simone? What did they do to you?" Chloe asked.

"I…was spending…to much time…with…the things…so…I…I became one… of them, help…me," it whispered.

Chloe immediately sore the pain in the creature.

"Chloe!" Clark shouted when he appeared at the step.

As he shouted it, all the things in the room immediately jumped to life, all staring at Clark.

"Its…it's him….It's the...Kryptonian!" they crackled.

"Clark, what are they saying?" Chloe asked, frightened.

"I don't know what they mean, this place isn't safe, come on Chloe,"

"Chl…oe…please…don't leave… me…here…like this," Simone shrieked.

Tears ran from the corners of her eyes.

"Clark, please, take her with us," Chloe begged for Simone.

Clark carried the dying Simone. Security then appeared with guns. Clark quickly burnt the guards hands with his heat vision. X-raying around the building, Clark looked for an exit, but only could find Lex stuck in the elevator. Clark ran to the lift doors.

"Chloe, go look for another exit," Clark told her, so he could use his abilities to get through.

When, Chloe ran off, Clark put the screaming Simone on the ground, and kicked through the lift doors.

"Chloe!" Clark called.

The lift was stuck down a few levels, so they all climbed down the ropes.

"How did you manage to get open the doors, Clark?" Chloe asked.

"Luck, I guess," he replied as they landed on the top of the lift.

Below, Lex heard them on the top.

Clark began kicking through the elevator. Chloe frowned upon Clark's strength as they lowered in to it with Lex.

"Clark?!" Lex shouted.

"Lex, we need your help," Clark said.

Suddenly, the things jumped on top of the elevator.

"Kal-El!" they screamed.

"What are they saying?!" Lex shouted.

"Lex! How do we shut them down?!" Clark shouted, as the zombies kept on screaming his birth name.

"We can't! They're zombies!" Lex shouted as the demons ripped through the roof. One of them landed on Lex, and knocked him out cold. Clark pushed it into the side of the lift, knocking it out.

Chloe found a gun in Lex's jacket pocket. She fired it at the zombies. The bullet went through one's chest, and it leaked green blood, which shone. Clark fell to the ground as the stuff made him week, like kryptonite. The things got angrier.

"Clark, what's wrong?" Chloe asked.

"Get me … away from the … from the blood…it…it makes me week,"

"Kal-El!" they carried on screaming.

"The lift is stuck! It won't move!" Chloe said, smashing on the buttons, crying.

A fork suddenly was shoved in between the lift doors, and forced open by Lois, who stood there scared. Behind her were unconscious security guards. Lois swiped the things with the fork, killing them, spilling more of the kryptonite infected blood. Chloe and Lois dragged Clark away from the blood, and he was okay. Lex was still lying unconscious in the elevator. As Clark, Chloe and Lois jogged down the stairs, security stood in the way, pointing weapons at them. Clark pushed one down the stairs, making him fall backwards. The other one fired three bullets in to Clark's chest, but the bullets fell to the floor as they bounced off him. Lois and Chloe screamed as they thought Clark had been shot.

"I'm okay, let's go!" Clark shouted.

He would have a lot of explaining to do later. Chloe and Lois jumped in the car.

"I'll lead them in another direction! Go back to the farm! Don't worry about my parents, they're not in!" Clark told them, running off.

Clark ran around a few hundred miles per hour through Metropolis as the things tried to keep up with the Kryptonian. As Clark got closer and closer to Smallville, he decided to go back to the farm and protect any of the zombies that decided to follow Lois and Chloe.

As Chloe and Lois got out the car at the Kent Farm, Chloe shot at the remaining zombies. Clark sped to Chloe and Lois, grabbing them both, speeding them over to the barn. Clark X-rayed around the barn as the zombies came closer. Clark spotted the bombs his father had left for him before he'd left with my mom. I dropped one and shielded Chloe and Lois from the explosion.

"Kal-EL!" they screamed as they burnt in flames.


End file.
